


Just another day...

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Water, alittlebitofsmut, basebook, groupchat, imnotgoodwithtags, impliedKai/Tucker, itakesuggestions, text, textmeme, thatsitfornow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: Just a few Red Vs Blue one-shots! I take prompt suggestions! There is NO angst just purely Fluff. planning on making a lot of chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first fic was inspired of RVB fan art of Tucker spraying Wash with water so I made my own story with Church, Wash, Tucker, Carolina, Caboose, and Kai. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a suggestion for a future story.

Tucker sat outside it was surprisingly sunny out yet he was completely bored. Today was supposed to be a day of relaxation and it kind of was but it was still boring. He sat on the grass next to Kai while Caboose sat a few feet away from them blowing bubbles with a little bubble wand Washington gave him. God knows where he found the damn thing but Wash had been surprising them lately. Especially since letting Church and Carolina just come back even though they left us on countless occasions, speaking of which apparently Church liked to read. Something Tucker didn't care to know before.  
He looked over as Church sat on a lawn chair away from them with a book in his hand and glasses hanging off the bookworm’s face. Washington said they would be taking a break so no one was really in their armor. Carolina would probably put her armor on later today but she was still inside doing er- whatever it is that she does. Tucker laid down on the grass looking up at the sky it was too damn bright. Kai’s laughter broke him from his thoughts.

“Are you bored?” she asked him  
Tucker laughed “No not at all.” he said sarcastically.  
Caboose looked up at them from the patch of grass he was sitting on “Hey Kai if you are bored I can blow bubbles and you can pop them.” Caboose smiled a klutzy grin.  
Washington looked over to Tucker from next to Church as he leaned against the wall “Damn you need a hobby or some shit.”  
Tucker sighed covering his eyes with his arm blocking out the sun. A few moments later Carolina came outside and as Tucker guessed it she was wearing a full suit of armor except for her helmet. Tucker watched as she looked to Wash and asked for him to come inside and help her with something. Wash nodded and turned to Church

“Can you watch them? Just make sure they don't do anything too stupid.” he asked.  
Church nodded not looking up from his book. After Wash and Carolina went inside Tucker smiled because obviously Wash didn't learn that Church didn't care what they do as long as it doesn't disrupt him.

Caboose sat up “Tucker!” he whined worried.

Tucker groaned sitting up “What did you do now Caboose?”

Caboose smiled “We should water the grass.”

Kai looked over to Church and than back to Caboose “Why?”

Caboose pulled at the grass under him “Because its all patchy and this way were helping the environment.”

Tucker nodded it was a dumb idea but he was bored as hell he sat up “Let me get the hose.” Tucker came back moments later with a grey hose pouring out water. He only knew where to find it because last week Wash made him clean out the back of the base and under all the mud he made the discovery that there was a just in case of fire hose. They probably installed them when they sent Donut to the canyon.  
Tucker dragged the hose to the grass and pulled up a chair, he sat down and began pouring water on the grass. Caboose smiled satisfied with his “good dead” as he continued blowing bubbles. Kai however was not as pleased “Let me water.” she said  
“Nah leave the gardening stuff to the men.” Tucker replied with a smirk  
Kai smiled wickedly “Last time I checked this was a free fucking state.”  
Tucker shook his head “Were on a Goddamn planet last I checked.”  
Kai stood up and held out her hand for the hose. Tucker smiled he knew just how to press her buttons in all the right way. He didn't hand her the hose instead he pressed his finger on the spout and pointed it at her. Water came out quick from the force and she got soaked.  
“Hey! Now im all wet.” she said smiling looking at her soaked yellow shirt and denim shorts  
Tucker smirked looking her up and down “Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow.”  
Kai then glanced up at him and smiled “That's it.” She moved towards him and he sprayed her again hoping up on the chair for higher ground. As he did this water splashed everywhere getting on him, Kai, and Caboose. Caboose looked up at him as he got sprayed “Stupid Tucker.” he said annoyed.  
His comments were ignored though as Kai began jumping up trying to grab the hose as Tucker lifted it higher than her reach tilting it down so the water poured directly on her and Caboose. Just as water soaked the ground Washington and Carolina exited the base they didn't say anything at first kind if just watching this unfold. As they came outside Caboose must have gotten tired of being sprayed with water because he grabbed the part of the hose cord on the ground and pulled it. He didn't need to use a lot of force Caboose was strong. So strong that as he pulled the cord Tucker and the chair tumbled down onto the grass. Caboose than crouched down over him as he took the hose from Tucker and playfully started spraying him with it. Kai stood back and cheered stepping on the hose in the process causing the water to stop. She smiled as Caboose looked down the hole where the water once came out of, and she honestly didn't feel bad for this next part. As Caboose looked down she stepped off the cord and the water splashed him in the face she sat on the wet grassy floor laughing her ass off. Tucker finally took the hose from Caboose and than noticed Washington and Carolina watching them Tucker smiled.  
“Hey guys.”  
Washington rolled his eyes and turned to Church who somehow didn't manage to get a single drop of water on him “I thought you were watching them.”  
Church looked up from his book “I am.”  
Carolina sighed “You guys are so immature.”  
Tucker than glanced over to Kai he gave her a look and she smiled back. Tucker than turned back to face Wash and Carolina, he took the hose and he pressed his finger on the spout of it and pointed it at Carolina and Wash soaking them in water. Carolina smiled the kind of smile she gets when she's half ticked off and half accepting a challenge “Oh it's on.”


	2. BaseBook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BaseBook group chat! no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real timeline. perhaps around season 13 or 14. I am very happy with this one : ) I had photos next to the names and pictures but im unsure how to add them in, sooooo. I'll just leave it the way it is.

BaseBook  
\---------------------------------------  
-Chat created by Simmons -9:00pm  
-Simmons added-Sarge-Grif-Donut -9:02

Grif: Simmons???

Simmons: Yes?

Grif: What the FUCK is this

Simmons: It's a groupchat dumbass.

Grif: well duh but Y?!?!

Simmons: So I can keep in contact with all my BaseBook friends.

Grif: -_-

Sarge: what in the Sam Hill is this

Simmons: Its a group chat sir.

Sarge: Simmons why are you on the instasnap when the Blues could be attacking the base!

Simmons: Its 9:30 pm Sir. I highly doubt there plotting.

Sarge: Those dirty blues are ruthless! now get outside the base and take nightwatch!

Simmons: Permission to speak freely sir?

Sarge: permission denied. Now go!

-Simmons has left the chat  
-Sarge has left the chat

Grif: Kis ass 

-Grif left the chat -9:42

10:45pm 

Simmons: Shut up Grif.

Simmons: *Kiss

Grif: shut up

-2:00pm

Donut: Ooooooh a group chat

Grif: wtf did you invite Donut

Simmons: Because he’s part of the team dipshit.

Donut: UwU

Grif: fine if u can add people so can i

Simmons: Who the hell are you going to add?

-Grif added Kai -2:15

Kai: What is dis….

Simmons: Seriously? It’s a group chat.

Kai: Why thou?

-Simmons left the chat -2:18

Donut: Don’t mind him hes just jealous because he doesnt have a profile pic

Kai: I do. The cop helped me pick it out, told me that it matched my armor

Donut: Its so u :-* 

Kai: Thxs 

Donut: Still waiting for a profile pic from u Grif 

Grif: no way in hell am i doing that

Kai: Come on bro 

-Grif left the chat -2:34

Donut: Party Pooper

-Donut added Doc -2:35

Doc: Woah hey guys. 

Kai: Who r u?

Doc: Im Doc, I did your physical

Kai: oh ok. Heyyyyyy

Simmons: Seriously Donut!!!

Donut: What?

Simmons: Why would you add him! He’s also O’Malley you know that right???

Doc: THATS RIGHT YOU FOOLS >: )

Doc: MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Kai: soooooooo dont discriminate you sexist!

Donut: come on Simmons i thought u were better than this

Simmons: I'm not sexist. 

Kai: yea right! let me guess you must believe girls cant move heavy stuff or mow the lawn or get a boner

Simmons: Wait, but girls can’t get a boner?!?!?!

Kai: Thats what you think bitch

Grif: ZINGGGG wait what?!?!?

Doc: What???

Simmons: Wait what?

Kai: ; )

Simmons-Grif-Doc left the chat -2:56

Kai: Pshhh you guys suck

Kai: aaaaand im bored

-Kai added Tucker -3:14

Tucker: Hey bby

Kai: Heyyyyyy :-*

Grif: no no no. this is not a fucking groupchat for you to chat up my sister you fucking cockbite

Kai: I can take care of myself

Tucker: your right id much rather watch you and simmons talk it up ; )

Grif: i thought we werent going to talk about that

Simmons: Yea, Fuck you.

Kai: When and Where?

Tucker: 9:00 pm last door on the right. I’ll keep it unlocked ; )

 

-Grif left the chat -3:23

 

Simmons: Ugh don’t you ever get tired of being a fucking pervert?

Tucker: Nah. sometimes thou I get a thought so fucking innapropriate that i feel like dumping a bucket of water on myself. Like calm down, self. tone it down. think about jesus 

Simmons: …

Simmons: You are fucked up in so many ways

Tucker: Wrong. i GET fucked up in so many ways ; )

Kai: ill take that as a compliment ; )

Simmons: I’ve had enough, I’m getting out now.

Tucker: Bow Chicka Bow Wow

 

-Simmons left the chat -3:27

 

Tucker: guess its just you and me bby ; )

Grif: I think not asshole

Tucker: hmf

Kai: nvm him 9:00pm?

Tucker: yup ; )

-Grif left the chat -3:29  
-Kai left the chat -3:30  
-Tucker left the chat -3:31

-7:30

Grif: Hey Simmons where do you keep all the twinkies?

Grif: Nvm found them

Simmons: I swear to god Grif you're destroying my organs!

Grif: First of all: fuck you Simmons. Second of all: there mine now

Donut: awwww you two bicker like an old married couple

Grif: fuck off donut

Tucker: fuck off donut? ; )

Grif: uhggggggggggggg

Simmons: How did this happen? This groupchat was suppose to be me and the red team, thats it! U guys fucked it up.

Grif: *group chat *suppose *that’s *You

Simmons: Shut up Grif!

Donut: awww there first lovers tiff

Kai: XD

-Tucker added Cbose -7:45

Tucker: u guys enjoy that

-Tucker left the chat -7:48

Simmons: Tucker im going to kill you!

Grif: *i’m 

Cbose: whaz dis

Simmons: siiigh. A group chat.

Cbose: GOD????

Simmons: No. It’s me Simmons. I’m typing messages to you.

Grif: Dumbass

Cbose: that is not veryy noice simmons

Grif: What?? No its Grif. check whos sending the messeges dipshit

Cbose: oooooooh HI EVERYBODY

Cbose: WHY AM I SCREEMING

Kai: your caps lock is probably on

Cbose: AHHHH oh thxs maam i am saved

Cbose: wat else can i do

Tucker: pretty much just chat and add people to the chat

-Cbose added Wash -7:59

Tucker: ...

Cbose: LIke dat

Simmons: ugh yes.

Tucker: XD

Wash: What. The. Fuck

Grif: welcome to hell buddy

Wash: Seriously guys? 

Kai: yuppp

Wash: I have officially hit rock bottom.

Tucker: Why hit rock bottom when you can hit my bottom ; )

-Wash left the chat -8:30

-9:00

Tucker: Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Kai: omw

-9:30 

Grif: KAI!!!!

Grif: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!?!?

Kai: lil busy

Grif: I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOUR WITH TUCKER IMMA KILL YOU AND HIM

Grif: KAIKAINA!!!!!!!!

-10:30

Kai: holy fuck chill

Grif: NO I WILL NOT FUCKING CHILL WHAT IS THE ONE THING I TELL YOU ALL THE FUCKING TIME

Donut: Wow Grif beating up on your sister 

Grif: SHUT THE FUCK UP DONUT

Grif: WERE YOU WITH TUCKER!?!?!

Tucker: still is ; )

Grif: OH MY FUCKING GOD

Simmons: Don’t be a dick Tucker.

Kai: sooooo? whats the big deal???

Grif: WHATS THE BIG DEAL? YOUR NOT SOME HARLOT

Kai: I can take care of myself. I dont need you babying me

Tucker: yea dude. Her body her rules

Donut: preach :3

Cbose: privte buttrsnap???

Sarge: grrrrrr Simmons????

Simmons: Yes Sir?

Grif: I DONT FUCKING CARE I DONT WANT HER NEAR YOU

Doc: lets resolve this issue peacefully 

Tucker: SHUT UP DOC

Sarge: Why in tarnation are you associating with them dirty blues?

Simmons: It's not my fault sir Grif started adding them into the groupchat.

Sarge: Griiiiiif?

Grif: SIMMONS I DONT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT RN IM DEALING WITH KAI

Doc: YES FIGHT YOU FOOOLSS >: )

Tucker: LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE MAN

Kai: GRIF I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF

Cbose: guys dn’t fite

Grif: NO YOU FUCKING CANT!

Sarge: Simmons this is the worst skype i’ve ever seen

Simmons: UGHHHHHHHH I KNOW

Kai: WHEN HAVE I NOT BEEN ABLE TO?!?!?!

Cbose: PLZ DN’T FITE!!!!!!!!!1

Tucker: SHUT UP CABOOSE

Grif: SINCE FUCKING FOREVER

Doc: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Donut: GUYS! 

Wash: Can you guys knock it off your scaring Caboose and he won’t leave my room.

Kai: OH FUCK OFF GRIF

Cbose: :’ (

-Cbose added Church -11:08

-11:22

Tucker: ...

Simmons: um

Wash: uh Caboose I don’t think he’s going to answer.

Cbose: yesh he willl

Wash: No Caboose he won’t

Grif: Caboose church is gone.

Cbose: for now

Kai: no he’s gone forever Caboose

Tucker: Sorry man…

Cbose: oh.

Wash: Simmons a group chat was an innocent idea but I think it’s time to shut it down

Simmons: yea…

Sarge: How do I stop getting messages? Like permanently get rid of this

Simmons: Just delete the chat from your inbox.

-Sarge deleted the chat -11:26  
-Simmons deleted the chat -11:26  
-Doc deleted the chat -11:27  
-Kai deleted the chat -11:27  
-Tucker deleted the chat -11:27  
-Donut deleted the chat -11:28  
-Grif deleted the chat -11:28

Wash: I’m sorry Caboose

-Wash deleted the chat -11:29

Cbose: Church?

-11:45

Cbose: Mr. Washingtub was rite

Cbose: this dis was a dumb idae

Cbose: im so stoopid

-Cbose deleted the chat -11:49

Church: What the Fuck is this?


End file.
